A Journey of a Lifetime
by Nikiwise
Summary: What happens when Rory accepts Logan's proposal? What does their life look like ? Set after season 7


**This story has been rewritten! I hope you enjoy the changes and all of the grammar errors are my fault. I don't own Gilmore girls they belong to Amy Palladino.**

If you were to tell me fourteen years ago that I would have eight kids and the job of my dreams I would not have believed you. The last fourteen years have had many highs and lows but I wouldn't change a single moment of it. It wasn't always been easy but nothing worth doing will always be easy.

It all started the night before Yale graduation we were at my grandmother's house because she had insisted that we have a party to celebrate the occasion.

Everything was normal people were chatting with each other and sipping on the cocktails when Logan asked for everyone's attention and got down on one knee and said

"Rory Gilmore will you marry me?" he opened this small blue box that had a beautiful ring in it.

The question caught me off guard but, I asked myself one question. It was could I live without Logan and the answer was no. So I decided to jump once again and push my worries and fears aside and said YES‼

Everyone congratulated us and after everyone else left my dad and grandfather both handed me thick envelopes. They told me that Logan and I should open it when we got home that they both included important information about my trust funds info in both envelopes.

Once we got back to my parents' house we talked about our future and saw that I both trust funds equaled 40 million dollars and I was shocked. I also realized that Logan wanted me to be happy whether I worked or not didn't matter to him.

Sure I might not be working at the New York Times but that isn't the only newspaper out there and the journey was just beginning. 

A week after graduation we packed up all our stuff and headed across country to California. Logan's' new job was in California he was going to be one of the managing partners of a new tech company.

Moving cross country away from everyone I know wasn't easy. I mean my mom is like my best friend but on the other hand I was still excited to start my life with Logan. Technology did help make it not seems so far away.

Shortly after moving I was able to get a job as an editor for the San Francisco Chronicle and was able to occasionally write pieces for them as well.

Nine months after moving we had a small stars hollow wedding with the people that mattered most to us. Planning a wedding in short period of time was interesting but I just wanted Logan as my husband.

Our wedding day was amazing and so special Sookie made all the food and cake and the boys didn't pull anything too crazy.

Finn and Colin both made speeches that made everyone laugh. My mom was my maid of honor and by the end of her speech we were both crying. It was a day that I will never forget because there is something so special about committing your life to someone else's.

Two months after our wedding I found out that I was pregnant and I had a lot of emotions going through my head all at once I was happy, scared and a little worried. Would I be a good mom? I was scared about the whole labor and delivery because, my mom has constantly told me how terrifying and painful it was for here when she had me.

We had found a great my midwife who calmed a lot of my fears about pregnancy and labor. She told me that labor didn't have to be painful and I could get an epidural if I wanted to and it would make me feel a lot better.

The morning sickness was rough and I missed coffee but I couldn't stand the taste. On the other hand I couldn't stop eating apples I ate like one or two a day.

Six months later we welcomed a beautiful baby girl named Claire Nicole Huntzberger into this world. I had a really easy labor and it didn't feel like I was doing the splits on a crate of dynamite. We fell in love with her right away it was like a part of me that I didn't know was missing. 

Those early days were filled with ups and downs as we had no idea what we were doing. We were just going day by day figuring it out as we went.

Early on we decided to get a nanny to just come over three day a week. So that I could go into the office and the other days I would work from home as needed.

Logan and I agreed that we didn't want someone else to raise our children. Sure that meant making sacrifices but I didn't want to regret not being there for them.

My dreams have changed I didn't need to be at a certain paper or chasing that great story because, that's not where my heart is anymore. It is with Logan and our growing family.

Logan and I started talking about having another baby a little before Claire's first birthday. We wanted to have our kids close together so that they can grow up and be best friends. About a month after Claire birthday we found out that we were expecting again we were really excited.

Nine months later we welcomed Brandon David Huntzberger into the world and officially became a family of four. The moment they put him in my hands my heart doubled in size. It is crazy how much you can love another person and, how they fit in like they been there all along.

Being a family of four was interesting with two kids under two we had our hands full but we loved it.

Life with two young kids is certainly not boring and after having Brandon. Logan and I started talking about how many kids we wanted. Because after we started having children that number changed.

Before having Claire and Brandon we wanted two maybe three kids. Now we would like to have a house full as each add something special to our family.

When Brandon was nine months old I found out that I was pregnant with baby number three. It was one of the best surprises my mom thinks we were crazy but who know maybe we are. With the addition of Olivia Marie Huntzberger we became a crazy family of five.

With three kids under the age of four we were officially outnumbered it wasn't always easy but it was always worth it. It made us have to be more intentional about spending time together that wasn't about the kids. Whether it was watching a movie and eating junk food on the couch once the kids were in bed or doing on a date night and going out for dinner.

About a year later Logan got a phone call from Honor that Mitchum had a heart attack. We were worried about him and flew back home to be there for Shira and Honor.

The relationship between Logan and his parents has gotten better over the years.

They finally accepted me and realized that marrying someone you love is okay. Logan I had both made names for ourselves in the industry by working our butts off. After Mitchum had his heart attack the doctor told him to slow down so he decided he was going to retire and let Logan run HPG.

Mitchum actually brought up the idea that we run it together as a team. Logan would run the business side of things like mergers and the finances and be the CEO and I would run the creative and content side and be the chief creative director. We were both blown away with the idea and Logan and I really liked the idea of working together and bringing in new life to the group.

It was a hard decision to move back closer to home because we did have family there but we had also built a life in California. We ultimately decided to move to NYC because not only would it be a career advancement for the both of us but, also we didn't want someone else running HPG.

We found a nice 5 bedroom condo on the upper east side of Manhattan that we loved and could fit our ever growing family. Moving is hard enough but moving across country with 3 small children isn't for the faint of heart.

In the middle of getting ready to move across country we found out that we were expecting again. Logan had insisted that we hire movers and not try to do it ourselves because we have a lot more stuff this time around. With my morning sickness and chasing after three kids I was glad that we didn't try to do it by ourselves.

Slowly we found our new normal in the big city and, found a new nanny named Maria that watches the kids during the day. We also had to find a school for Claire as she started kindergarten that year.

The private schools in New York City are really competitive but it was one of those times where being a Huntzberger paid off and we got into the school that we both loved. Eight months after moving we had Michael Alexander Huntzberger and we became a family of six!

Once we had gotten settled in New York we decided that we also wanted to have a house in Stars Hollow for multiple reasons. One of them was that we could not all fit in my mom's house anymore and, the other was that we wanted our kids to have a place where they could run free and be a kid. Instead of renovating a house we decided to build our dream house instead.

About eight months after Michael was born my mom finally tied the knot with Luke in a small Stars Hollow Wedding. I was so excited when my mom called and told me that they had finally set a date after all these years. I was the maid of honor and it was such a special day. The whole town was involved in the wedding Sookie did the food, Lane and Zach provided music and everyone else help decorate.

Their wedding made me think back to my wedding almost six years ago. Even though we were young I wouldn't have changed a thing. 

It was two weeks after the wedding that we found out that I was pregnant again. When I told my mom and she put the pieces together. She started laughing and said that if it was a girl I should finally use the name Lorelai.

When we found out that we were indeed having a girl we played around with how we wanted to use Lorelai and we decided to name her Katherine Lorelai Huntzberger.

Life with five kids is a lot of fun they each have such different personalities. It is fun seeing them grow and learn new things. With them being so close in ages they are each other's best friend which is really sweet to see when they are not fighting with each other. 

Now as a family of seven we had grown out of our SUV so we had to get a passenger van it was the only way we were going to fit 5 car seats in the car. Logan and I were surprised at how nice they looked when we were researching our different options but to be honest I never thought I would ever need a 12 passenger van.

After looking at all the options and the safety rating for each one we decided to go with the Ford Transit. The only downside is finding parking for the van as it is hard to find a spot but that is city life. So we try to walk places or use a car service as much as possible but we also like to get out of the city a lot and explore.

It was about ten months after Katherine was born that we found out that we were expecting again. Logan and I were excited to be able to add to our growing family and as the kids are getting older they understand what is going on and get really excited for each new baby. Andrew Joseph Huntzberger was born nine months later and from the minute he arrived there was already a line to hold him.

If having six kids was not crazy enough we finally decided to get a dog to add to the craziness. The kids had been asking for one for a while and we finally decided to do it. We got a chocolate lab and the kids named him Charlie and he is a great dog most of the time.

A couple days after Andrew's first birthday party which was thrown in true Gilmore fashion with tons of food and people and not to mention all the gifts that everyone brought. Logan asked me if I am pregnant because I had been super tired for the last few days so, I decided to take a test that confirmed that I was indeed pregnant. We became a family of nine with the addition of Thomas Elias Huntzberger nine months later.

We talked about being done after Thomas but we just felt someone was missing and we decided that we would have one more. Almost two years later we had our caboose baby named William James Huntzberger.

Now with eight kids between the ages of twelve years old to three months we are busy, happy and done but that doesn't mean the journey is over.

 **Thank you so much for taking time to read my story the next chapter is going to be Halloween. Please leave a review it would mean a lot to me and helps me write.**


End file.
